The increase in the speed of inter-chip communication raises expectations for inter-chip wireless communication techniques. Wireless communication is also expected to be effective in the pass/fail determination of acceptable chip products, in addition to increasing the communication rate. Inter-chip wireless communication is based on the two schemes of capacitive coupling and magnetic coupling. Magnetic coupling is advantageous in that communication is allowed even between three or more chips. According to inter-chip wireless communication techniques employing magnetic coupling, communication in 1 Tbit/s is realized by aligning 1000 channels having a transfer rate of 1 Gbit/s. Electric power normalized at the rate, i.e. the communication energy per bit, now attains 0.14 pJ/bit. This is disclosed by Tadahiro Kuroda in “Ultra-low power Short-range Wireless Mobile Information Systems”, the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers of Japan (IEICE), Vol. 90, No. 3, pp. 191-195 (Non-Patent Document 1).
A conventional inter-chip wireless communication approach is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-228981 (Patent Document 1), for example. The electronic circuit of Patent Document 1 has three layers of an LSI chip stacked, and a bus for interconnection of the three layers of LSI chips is formed. At each of the three layers of LSI chips, a transmission coil and reception coil are formed. The transmission coil and reception coil are formed on the LSI chip. Accordingly, communication is realized between vertically-located LSI chips. In communication thereof, it is necessary to set the position of the coils in alignment since deviation in the distance between the layers and/or misalignment in plane between upper and lower coils will disturb the communication.